the interview
by lemousse
Summary: "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mewawancarai Kim Joonmy—" Yixing menghentikan ucapannya, selaras dengan langkahnya, kala matanya terpaku pada sebuah cover majalah dari seberang, genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat, "Tarik ucapanku, Lu. Aku yang akan mewawancarai Kim Joonmyun." (sulay. au. oneshot. Bxb)


**The Interview**

* * *

Disc: Fic punya saya, sedangkan karakter bukan.

Character(s): Suho, Lay, Kangin, Luhan, etc

warning(s): Boyxboy, AU, humor receh, plot gaje, fluff gagal, cheesy~

* * *

.

.

 _n.b: ada OC ya, maapkaaan._

.

.

 _"Yixing gantikan tugasku mewawancarai Kim Joonmyun hari ini ya?"_

"Tidak mau."

"Yixing~ _please_ ~"

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Yixingiiieeeee~"_

"Kenapa harus aku?"

 _"Xing~ tidak ada yang free lagi selain dirimu,"_

"Tapi itu kan tugasmu, Lu!"

Pria dengan kemeja abu-abu berpadukan _skinny jeans_ hitam itu menggerutu pada seseorang diseberang sana, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga ponselnya ke telinga, sementara tangannya yang bebas mencengkram _backpack_ yang ia sampirkan di bahu. Sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sneaker putih melangkah, menyusuri dan membelah pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Di lehernya terkalung sebuah _name tag_ , dengan foto yang dibawahnya tersemat, _'Zhang Yixing-wartawan'_

 _"Oh ayolah Xing, aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau Victoria sedang sakit. Siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau aku tidak ada? Bagaimana kalau nanti ia kenapa-kenapa?"_

Nada merengek yang meluncur dari _speaker_ ponselnya membuat bola mata Yixing berputar skeptis.

"Luhan, Victoria akan baik-baik saja—"

 _"Sok tahu!"_ potong lelaki itu langsung, " _Victoria membutuhkanku Xingxing. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Victoria sendirian. Dia perempuan dan dia sedang hamil—"_

"Demi Tuhan, Lu. Victoria itu cuma kucing!"

Yixing tak bisa menahan desisan keluar dari belah bibirnya. Sungguh, temannya ini benar-benar berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut kucing peliharaannya.

"Dia hanya sakit oke? Dan dia kucing. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau mengkhawatirkannya seolah kau adalah suaminya saja."

 _"Sungguh, Xing, kau... itu..."_ Luhan memotong kalimat, yang kemudian diikuti oleh suara isakan yang jelas dibuat-buat dan sengaja dikeras-keraskan untuk meminta belas kasihan. " _Hiks... kau tega sekali...Victoria memang kucing tapi dia makhluk hidup juga. Kau jahat sekali_ _ **. HIKS.**_ _.."_

Yixing memutar mata untuk kedua kalinya, ia membawa tubuhnya berhenti dibawah lampu rambu lalu lintas untuk menunggu giliran bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang.

Yixing berusaha menutup kuping rapat-rapat, diam-diam ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menutup _speaker-_ nya dengan satu tangannya. Yixing tahu Luhan masih belum menyerah untuk merengek padanya, jadi ia biarkan saja temannya itu mengoceh hingga mulutnya berbusa.

Lampu menyala hijau, Yixing bersama dengan pejalan kaki lain bergegas menggerakan kaki untuk menyebrang jalan. Pria Tiongkok itu kemudian membawa tangannya yang mengenggam ponsel kembali menempel ke telinga saat ia telah berhasil menyebrang ke sisi jalan, berjengit saat suara nyaring Luhan menyapa gendang telinganya detik itu juga,

 _"HEI ZHANG YIXING. APA KAU MENDENGARKANKUUUUU?"_

Yixing berdecak, kesal setengah mati, "Aku mendengarmu, Lu. Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bahwa aku tidak mau mewawancarai Kim Joonmyu—"

Ucapannya terhenti, seleras dengan langkahnya kala matanya terpaku pada sebuah _cover_ majalah yang terpajang di salah satu stand di sisi jalan. Sebuah cover majalah yang menampilkan dua insan, lelaki dan perempuan yang saling memeluk mesra di _red carpet._ Lengan sang pria mendekap pinggang perempuan di sampingnya, sementara kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain, dengan segores senyum cantik tercetak di wajah keduanya.

Tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, orbsnya tak sekalipun berpaling, dan tanpa sadar genggamannya pada tubuh ponsel pun mengerat seiring detik demi detik berlalu.

Ia membuka mulut, suaranya mengalun pelan, namun tegas, kepada Luhan di seberang,

.

"Tarik kembali ucapanku, Lu. Aku yang akan mewawancarai Kim Joonmyun."

.

.

.

"Apa masih lama lagi?"

Yixing bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kangin yang duduk di sisinya, sebuah camera ENG yang tengah ia bersihkan lensanya berada di pangkuannya.

Memang Kangin hari ini bertugas menjadi _cameramen_ dalam wawancara ekslusif ini bersama Luhan, namun karena Luhan harus mengurusi Victoria, kucing betina _kesayangannya_ yang sedang sakit dan hamil besar, jadilah Yixing yang menggantikan. Ia sudah memberitahu Kangin mengenai perihal ini, dan Kangin sama sekali tidak keberatan bekerja dengan Yixing hari ini. Kali ini mereka berdua sudah mendudukan diri di sofa yang berada di sudut cafe yang terletak di gedung agensi Kim Joonmyun bernaung.

Sudah hampir dua jam keterlembatan dari jadwal yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya, dan Yixing maupun Kangin sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung si aktor muda yang sedang naik daun itu dimanapun juga.

Teh hangat yang dipesan Yixing sudah mendingin sedari tadi, bahkan _lemon squash_ pesanan Kangin pun sudah tandas di atas meja. Kesabaran Yixing sudah hampir menipis, walau disebelahnya Kangin tampak begitu santai dan tenang. _Yeah well_ , Yixing bisa memahami itu karena ia tahu bukan sekali ini seniornya itu menjadi _cameramen_ di sesi wawancara dengan aktor Kim Joonmyun.

"Tahan Xing, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang kok. Aku yakin,"

Kedua kaki Yixing bergantian mengetuk tanah semakin intens dan keras. Satu tangannya mencengkram lutut, sebelum kemudian erangan keras meluncur dari bibirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu sia-sia.

"Persetan! Ini benar benar keterlaluan," Yixing berdiri dari tempatnya, kedua tangan terlempar ke udara, "Inilah sebabnya aku tidak mau mewawancarai aktor menyebalkan itu! Mana dia tidak professional, banyak gosip, sok sok an, pendek pula—"

"Ehem."

Suara deheman itu membuat Yixing berbalik badan, dan Kangin buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itus sedikit membungkukan badan setelahnya, "Ah, Kim Joonmyun- _ssi_ sudah datang." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik lengan Yixing dan menyeret pria itu ke sisinya, memberi kode baginya untuk menyapa ramah bintang tamu mereka.

Yixing memutar mata namun ia tetap menuruti perintah seniornya itu. "Selamat datang Kim Joonmyun _-ssi."_ Sapanya setengah hati.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu itu balas membungkuk kecil, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, seolah hidup segan mati tak mau. Dan tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah ia berujar, "Menunggu lama ya? _Well,_ kalian tahu sendiri lah, jadwalku sibuk sekali."

Yixing menahan geraman, namun ia tetap membalas dengan nada ceria dan senyum miring di sudut bibir, "Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kami pasti luang sekali ya, sampai kami rela menunggu selama 2 jam disini,"

Kangin menyikut perutnya agak keras, ia menghiraukan protes ' _aduh'_ dari Yixing dan beralih pada Joonmyun dengan seulas senyum canggung.

"Perkenalkan Joonmyun _-ssi._ Dia reporter baru kami. Dia baru bergabung dengan perusahaan kami tiga bulan belakangan ini."

Yixing mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan gestur yang sama sekali tidak niat setelah diberi kode keras oleh Kangin agar bersikap sopan.

"Saya—"

"Bisa kita percepat saja wawancaranya? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Joonmyun melengos begitu saja melewati tangan Yixing yang terulur di udara, dan mendudukan dirinya di single seat yang tersedia.

Yixing berkedip, sedetik dua detik.

Telapak tangannya yang terulur tadi ia lipat patah-patah menjadi sebuah kepalan, nafasnya terengah menahan emosi yang membuncah.

Ini adalah sekian alasan kenapa ia menolak mewawancarai Kim Joonmyun.

Yixing beberapa kali mendengar dari teman-teman wartawan mengenai peringai menyebalkan aktor yang dipuja-puja kaum hawa (dan adam) itu. Hanya orang-orang yang berada dibalik layarlah yang mengetahui sifat asli Kim Joonmyun yang hanya _angelic_ di luar, tapi _devil_ di dalam.

Ia menutup kelopak mata, dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri _'Sabar. Sabar'_. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan melempar bokongnya di kursinya kembali dengan keras secara sengaja, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Joonmyun yang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Kangin bersiap dengan camera dan perlatannya, sementara Yixing menyiapkan sebuah kertas yang dipermukaannya telah tertulis deretan pertanyaan yang hendak diajukan.

"Nah, sudah siap," kata Kangin dengan camera yang telah tersangga di tangannya. Ia melempar Yixing dan Joonmyun sebuah kode siap dengan ibu jarinya.

Joonmyun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu meraih mikrofon berkabel yang telah disediakan di meja dan mendekatkannya ke dada, sedangkan Yixing menegakkan tubuh, tangan kanan mengenggam sebuah kertas kecil.

Kangin memberi aba-aba setelahnya, "Baik, 3, 2, 1, mulai..."

Yixing secara paksa mengulas sebuah senyum hangat kepada Kim Joonmyun di seberang sofa, nada yang tak kalah hangat mewarnai kalimatnya, "Selamat siang Kim Joonmyun- _ssi,_ bagaimana kabar Anda hari ini?"

Joonmyun di seberang tak mau kalah, ia juga ikut memasang senyum lebar yang terkesan ramah, begitu kontras dengan sikapnya tadi. "Ah... aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Para penggemar selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatan, jadi tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja,"

Bahkan nadanya sangat berbeda dari nada yang ia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan Yixing dan Kangin.

 _Hah, munafik_ , Yixing mencibir. Ia menunduk untuk melihat kertas di tangannya lalu mendongakan kepala, "Kami senang sekali Anda mau meluangkan waktu bagi kami untuk mewawancarai Anda. Kami tahu sebagai aktor yang sedang naik daun, Anda pasti sibuk sekali, benar?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Dengan senang hati aku meluangkan waktu untuk kalian," jawabnya, masih dengan kehangatan yang sarat, namun Yixing menangkap binar-binar misterius terpancar dari kedua bola mata jelaga Joonmyun dari seberang sana.

Yixing menahan geraman. _Ya, Yixing tidak heran kalau dia itu adalah aktor berbakat. Tipu muslihatnya benar-benar ampuh._ " Joonmyun _-ssi_ , kira-kira apa kesibukanmu saat ini?"

"Ah ya," Joonmyun memulai, senyum pasti terpoles di bibirnya, "Setelah proses syuting film akhirnya selesai, aku lebih sering disibukan oleh kegiatan promosi, iklan iklan atau pemotretan di beberapa majalah. Terkadang ada juga acara jumpa fans atau _talkshow_ yang harus aku hadiri. _Well yeah_ , aku tidak ingin mengecewakan para penggemar yang telah banyak mendukungku,"

Yixing menimpali, "Anda pasti sangat mencintai fans Anda ya?"

"Tentu saja, mereka yang selama ini selalu ada untukku," Joonmyun menganggukan kepala, melempar senyum _angelic_ yang menjadi _trademark_ -nya ke kamera.

"Bicara mengenai fans, bagaimana kira-kira tanggapan mereka terhadap film yang Anda bintangi?"

" _Well,_ mereka merespon dengan baik, bahkan aku dengar mereka rela memenuhi bioskop untuk menonton filmku," Joonmyun tertawa malu-malu, sangat berbeda dengan kesan arogan yang menguar darinya di balik layar. "Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para penggemar. Aku dan rekan cast yang lain, juga _crew_ , sangat berterima kasih atas apresiasi kalian. Sungguh, tanpa kalian kami bukan apa-apa," lanjutnya.

"Ya, dan dedikasi fans Anda dibuktikan dengan penjualan tiket yang fantastis bahkan di hari pertama penayangan, aku ucapkan selamat pada Anda dan rekan-rekan yang lain," kata Yixing dengan nada yang dibuat seantusias mungkin. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai perangai Joonmyun, namun Yixing berusaha menjaga keprofesionalannya sebaik-baiknya saat bekerja. "Ah, dan bicara mengenai film Anda, apakah ada cerita-cerita menarik dari _behind the scene_ yang bisa Anda bagi untuk kami?" Yixing tersenyum, lengkap dengan lesung pipinya, "Atau apakah Anda menemui kesulitan-kesulitan dalam berakting _scene-scene_ tertentu, mengingat ini adalah film _action_ pertama yang Anda bintangi?"

Joonmyun tertawa renyah hingga kedua matanya tenggelam membentuk segaris lurus. _Ia terlihat begitu tampan jika tertawa bebas seperti itu,_ Yixing berpikir.

Yixing hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, setengah mendengarkan, setengah tidak pada Joonmyun yang bercerita mengenai kesulitan yang ia temui selama ia memerankan perannya di film laga pertama yang ia bintangi. Bagaimana ia harus menyesuaikan karakternya yang bad boy, berlatih bela diri, hingga rela _work-out_ dan diet ketat untuk mendapatkan _body shape_ sesuai yang diinginkan oleh sutradara.

"Dan mengenai kesuksesan film Anda ini, _chemistry_ dari lawan main Anda juga berpengaruh di dalamnya," Yixing memulai sembari ia membenahi posisi duduknya, "Dan kali ini, Anda berkesempatan dipasangkan dengan seorang aktris cantik, Lee Haerin yang merupakan seorang pendatang baru. Bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai Haerin- _ssi?_ Apakah kalian bekerja sama dengan baik?"

"Ya, tentu saja," Joonmyun tersenyum lebar, "Ia adalah aktris muda yang berbakat. Aku melihat banyak potensi di dalam dirinya. Ia juga orang yang memiliki semangat untuk belajar, dan terbuka pada kritik. Ia terkadang meminta pendapatku mengenai sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti. Lucu sekali melihat dia selalu antusias terhadap hal hal baru. Dia manis sekali," tawa kecil Joonmyun pun turut mengiringi.

Yixing balas melempar senyum, "Kalian berdua pasti dekat sekali ya?"

"Ya, kami memang dekat," aku Joonmyun, "...dan aku menyukainya,"

"Wah, benarkah?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada girang, setengah terkejut, "Apa berarti harapan para penggemar yang menginginkan kalian jadi pasangan di dunia nyata akan terwujud? Para penggemar bilang kalau kalian tampak serasi sekali di film,"

"Siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Dia cantik dan dia juga baik," sudut bibir Joonmyun terungkit membentuk sebuah cengiran jahil,

"Oh dan dia juga pencium yang baik."

"Tapi Joonmyun- _ssi,"_ Yixing meluruhi, ia kembali membenahi posisi duduknya dan meletakan kertasnya tadi ke meja di depannya. Ia pastikan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu lekat di mata, "Bukankah ini tidak sekali dua kali Anda dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang aktris? Bagaimana dengan yang sudah sudah? Apakah Anda meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?"

Joonmyun di seberang tampak terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Yixing.

"Apa—"

"Kenapa Anda tidak bisa dikabarkan dengan satu orang saja? Kenapa setiap waktu, rasanya ada saja aktris wanita yang dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Anda? Itu menunjukan Anda tidak serius dengan mereka,"

Joonmyun membuka dan menutup mulutnya, sulit berkata-kata. Ia melempar pandangan pada Kangin yang sama terkejutnya dari balik kamera. Kangin bersumpah rentetan pertanyaan Yixing itu tidak ada dalam skrenario daftar pertanyaan.

Sedangkan Yixing masih belum menyerah untuk menyerang Joonmyun yang dibuat _speechless_ di tempat duduknya,

"Oh, atau jangan jangan Anda merasa bangga karena mampu mendekati semua wanita? Apa Anda ingin dipandang sebagai _badboy_ yang karismatik dan membuktikan semua wanita mampu Anda taklukan?"

Kangin berkeringat dingin.

Joonmyun mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam.

"Apa Anda tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?" Nadanya meninggi tanpa sadar, "Anda mendekati mereka kemudian membuang mereka begitu saja, kemudian Anda mencari wanita lain lagi untuk didekati, begitu seterusnya. Apa Anda tidak merasa Anda telah melukai mereka?"

Kangin menggigit meja, _inginnya._

Ia sudah ketar-ketir melihat Yixing yang tampak begitu emosi pada artis yang mereka wawancarai ini.

Matilah ia.

"Y-yixing..."

"Anda benar-benar lelaki payah yang kerjaannya hanya main wanita saja. Pecundang—"

"Aku pikir itu bukan urusan Anda," Joonmyun menyela, nadanya tajam. Ia menyipitkan mata, tanda bahwa ia merasa tersinggung atas perkataan Yixing, "Tugas Anda disini hanya mewawancarai saya, dan bukan ikut campur urusan pribadi saya. Jadi, berhentilah mengurusi hidup orang lain."

"Ya, Anda benar, itu bukan urusan saya. Dan kenapa juga saya repot-repot datang kemari?" Yixing tersenyum miring, nadanya masam, "Cukup sudah, wawancara selesai,"

Kangin berjingit, "Yixing tunggu—"

Pria Tiongkok itu mengabaikannya, emosi yang ia pendam sedari tadi meluap sudah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi, kalau saja tidak ada tangan tegas yang menahan lengannya.

.

Bukan, itu bukan tangan Kangin.

.

 _Itu tangan Kim Joonmyun._

 _._

Dan tangan yang sama itulah yang kemudian membuatnya berakhir di pangkuan sang aktor.

.

Belum sempat Yixing mengutarakan protes lebih lanjut, bibirnya sudah terlanjur diklaim lebih dulu oleh bibir Kim Joonmyun.

 _._

Semua seolah diputar dalam gerakan _slow motion._

Kangin hanya dapat membulatkan mata.

Samar, ia mendengar suara pekikan heboh gadis-gadis dari belakang punggungnya.

Namun ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, terlalu terkejut dengan adegan yang tersaji persis depan matanya.

 _._

Kim Joonmyun, aktor yang seharusnya mereka wawancari, tengah _berpagut bibir_ dengan Zhang Yixing, rekannya.

.

Astaga.

.

Awalnya Yixing berniat meronta, namun kedua tangan Joonmyun yang sigap menahan pinggulnya membuatnya luluh dalam dekapnya. Kedua bibir itu bergulat, saling mencicip, menggigit dan menyesap tak kalah antusias, saling berebut dominasi. Tangan Yixing merambat ke bahu Joonmyun, kemudian naik hingga bertengger di rambut, menarik-nariknya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Ujung telinga Kangin memerah, pipinya bersemu ketika Yixing yang berada dipangkuan Joonmyun melenguh disela kecipak air yang samar terdengar, kala Joonmyun memiringkan kepala untuk mendapat akses lebih luas untuk mengeksplorasi bibir Yixing. Joonmyun membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidahnya menyapu bibir bagian bawah Yixing yang _plump_ dan lembab, menggodanya supaya bersedia membuka untuk melesakan lidah. Lidah Joonmyun kini bebas menjelajahi apa yang ada di balik bibir Yixing, dan Yixing pun mendesah _, lagi._

Kangin mencengkram sofa kuat-kuat, sementara jeritan di belakang punggung Kangin pun makin menjadi.

 _Panas ini, panas._

Kedua bibir itu masih menyatu bahkan hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, mereka melepaskan kontak bibir, menyisakan diri dengan nafas terengah dan bibir memerah delima.

Joonmyun mendekatkan kepala Yixing dan menempelkan dahinya dengan pria itu, nafasnya yang hangat menyapu wajah Yixing yang bersemu merah, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?" Bisik Joonmyeon, "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku merahasiakan hubungan ini. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta."

Samar-samar mereka mendengar Kangin yang berseru, _"HUBUNGAN?"_ namun mereka sama-sama menghiraukannya.

Yixing menghela nafas, ia meraih dagu Joonmyu dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekali lagi, "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku kelepasan. Aku hanya merasa..."

"Cemburu?"

"Bukan cemburu! Aku muak karena kau selalu digosipkan dekat dengan lawan-lawan mainmu,"

"Itu namanya cemburu,"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

Joonmyun tertawa renyah, "Terserah kau saja, _baobei"_

Kangin menyela momen mereka berdua, "Tunggu-tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian? Aku merasa jadi manusia paling bodoh saat ini,"

Joonmyun melirik Yixing yang masih duduk dipangkuannya, seolah meminta ijin. Yixing hanya menggidikan bahu. Joonmyun lantas menghadap Kangin tampak kebingungan. Dengan nadanya yang tenang, Joonmyun menjelaskan, "Jadi kami ini sebenarnya sudah menikah, Kangin- _ssi_."

"MENIKAH?"

"Dan kami sudah punya lima anak,"

"LIMA ANAK?"

Kangin menatap kedua orang itu tak percaya, kedua matanya beralih dari Yixing ke Joonmyun, Joonmyun ke Yixing, begitu seterusnya. Kepalanya tergeleng, nada takjub melingkupi kalimatnya,

"Joonmyun- _ssi,_ kau super sekali..." gumamnya, "Jadi kalian menikah diam-diam?"

"Ya, Yixing sendiri yang meminta untuk menyembunyikan hubungan dan pernikahan kami selama ini. Lucunya dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengijinkannya menjadi seorang wartawan, dan justru dia yang akhirnya kelepasan," Joonmyun terkekeh geli , ia menoleh ke arah Yixing kembali, "Aku tahu sejak awal kalau menjadi wartawan _showbiz_ bukanlah pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu,"

"Oleh karena itu, aku tidak pernah bersedia mewawancaraimu." Yixing memutar mata dan bangkit dari pangkuan Joonmyun pada akhirnya dan menoleh pada Kangin, "Jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Oh, dan potong bagian yang terakhir tadi, oke? Untung saja ini bukan siaran _live,"_

"Tapi Yixing~ yang tadi itu hot sekali, sayang kalau dibuang," rengek Kangin.

Yixing langsung memberinya delikan tajam.

Kangin dibuat menegak ludah.

"Kalau untuk koleksi pribadi, boleh ya?" Pria itu masih mencoba bernegosiasi.

Namun delikan yang terlempar padanya masih sama tajamnya.

"Potong. Bagian. Terakhir. _**Mengerti?"**_

 _Shit._

"B-b-baik,"

Yixing berjalan mendahului mereka dengan berjalan menuju lift. Sementara Kangin berdiri, ia membereskan kameranya dan mengerling pada sang aktor, berbisik, "Psssst, hei Joonmyun _-ssi,"_

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya yang mengerikan seperti itu?"

Joonmyun nyengir, "Luarnya saja mengerikan, tapi begitu kau berhasil membawanya ke ranjang—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Kim Joonmyun!"

Joonmyun hanya mengedipkan mata, dan melangkah lebih cepat untuk menyusul Yixing,

"Tunggu aku, _cinta~"_

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, geli tahu!"

"Baik, separuh nafasku~"

"IDIH."

Kangin hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala, menghela nafas pasrah.

.

"Dasar pasangan idiot,"

.

.

 **\- F I N -**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih banget nget nget bagi apresiasinya di fic pertama, baik yang menyempatkan review maupun tidak, aku sangat menghargainya ^^. Masih ingin meramaikan fic sulay nih hehe~

Bagi yang nggak suka mpreg disini, boleh bayangin Sulay ngadposi anak kayak Brad Pitt-Angelina Jolie ye (?) aku juga gak ngerti soal masalah broadcasting dan dunianya, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku juga gatau nama aktris korea yang lagi hitz/? jadi aku pakai OC.

Idenya muncul waktu lagi liat gosip infotainment di tv, dan gosipnya soal Raffi ahmad sama Ayu ting-ting HAHAHA :") terus saya kepikiran gimana kalo bang Suho jadi raffi ahmad (?) dan Yixing jadi Nagita terus aku jadi Rafatar. /enggak kok HAHAHA/

Semoga ini fic masih layak baca :") **Review, bolehka aq?** ^^


End file.
